


Proposition

by Ladiladida



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladiladida/pseuds/Ladiladida
Summary: Shanker has a proposition for Cormoran. If only he knew where it would lead.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Just a daft bit of fluff. I hope you all enjoy.

“I got a proposition for you, Bunsen.”

That had been the sentence that began everything. It was an ominous phrase anyway, but passing from Shanker’s lips made it all the more worrisome. Still, Cormoran underestimated where it would lead. There they were, sat opposite one another, Shanker having popped two pints on the table. It was rare for Shanker to buy the first round, so he really was after something. 

He’d arrived at the office unexpectedly, almost breathless having ran full pelt up the metal stairs. The clanking and banging of this ascent having given him away. Shanker wasn’t taking no for an answer and though busy looking over evidence, Cormoran had found himself dragged to the pub. 

Cormoran waited as Shanker punctuated his introduction of the favour with a large mouthful of beer. He chugged so hard that it left beads of froth peppered on the hair spiking from his upper lip.  
“Right, this may come as a surprise... but, well... I’m getting married.”  
“Congratulations.” Strike replied normally, though he forced his eyebrows to stay put and not raise in surprise.  
“Thanks, Bunsen.” Shanker said, a strange smile spreading on his face, it was not his standard smile. 

So far, Cormoran only knew two breeds of Shanker smile. The first was when he had defeated whatever opposed him, the second was when destroying a bacon and egg sandwich. This was neither of those, it was oddly sentimental in the scarred, sharp face of his friend.  
“I’m guessing it’s not Alyssa.”  
“Nah. That’s over, she went back stripping... I’m a modern man but, nah not a fan.” Shanker explained. “My girl is mine, don’t want her waggling her bits for another fucker’s wank.”  
“How very romantic of you.” Strike replied ruefully. “So who’s the lucky lady?”  
“Her names Charlette. Two ts and an e, she’s funny about that... once she was mid... you know and she’s bloody good... well I said her name wrong didn’t I? Let’s just say that didn’t end happy ever after... I’d have got less punishment if I’d have called her bitch or something... anyway that brings me to what I want from ya. Any chance you’d be my best man?”

From discussing an unfinished blowjob to asking Cormoran to be his best man was a jump, even for Shanker. Despite every misgiving, Cormoran couldn’t help but acquiesce. They clanked their glasses to seal the deal and Shanker had hit Cormoran on the arm. 

Robin laughed for five minutes after hearing about the proposition. Her eyes were watery with tears of humour and her abdomen ached. Cormoran had spared her the sex life details but had relayed the rest.  
“Sorry...” Robin giggled, endeavouring to compose herself. “It’s not funny that he’s getting married just...”

Cormoran knew the laughter was at his expense, the image of him delivering a speech next to a suited Shanker was amusing. He was dreading the whole thing, yet it was nice to see Robin laughing. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes sparkling from her laughter, talk about looking lovely, he thought.

Five days later, Shanker called with a date, it was in six weeks time. Several days after, he swung by to hear how the speech was going.  
“Not started it yet, mate.” Cormoran had said though he made sure he sounded his most serious self. “Still planning it, I want to do it justice for your big day.”  
Satisfied, Shanker had left, but as the week before approached, Cormoran was no further on. Of course that’s not what he told Shanker, he even had Robin tell a minor lie that he’d been writing it in the office the day before.

It was now Sunday morning, Cormoran had stared at the blank sheet of paper for nearly two hours. Well, it was blank except for Shanker’s name. Should he really call him Shanker at his wedding? Did his real name not qualify for such an occasion? With his fourth coffee consumed; three cigarettes chain smoked; a satisfying piss and leftover pizza consumed from the night before, Cormoran was determined to force past procrastination.

Yet twenty unproductive minutes passed, he needed another cigarette...

This was the worst fucking idea...

Cormoran found himself dialling that familiar number, this couldn’t go on.

“Hello?”

“Robin, it’s me...” he sounded exasperated. “I... fucks sake I need your help.”

“What’s happened?” Her voice was thick with concern and he immediately regretted his tone. Still, she’d be laughing again in a minute.

“I’ve got a proposition for you?”

“I’m not being Shanker’s best man.” She quipped, her tone much lighter.

“Right... I’ll give you a takeaway of your choice and a day off in the week... plus I’ll make all the tea you want if you’ll write this speech for me!”

There it was again, the laughter. The airy chuckling down the phone made his stomach flip.

“Come on, help a desperate man.” He pleaded. “This is Shanker.”

“Give me half an hour, I’ll come round.” She laughed, “you best not have binned those menus.”

One hour later, he heard her mount the stairs. She was later than she’d said but upon arriving, he could see why. From the plastic bag in her hand she took out wine and whisky. He’d never seen a more grateful sight in his life. Well... of course he had, but not in affairs such as this. Plus, it was extra none work time he got to spend with Robin. He knew that with her company, Sunday was going to improve massively.

“Right, before we order and drink a fair bit to get through this... how about this for an opening line... Shanker, from the moment I met you, life has never been boring. You’re a man of many experiences and knowing you always brings the best sort of the unexpected. No more so, than when you asked me to write this speech.”

“It’s a much better opener than what I had.” Cormoran mused, impressed she’d managed nearly forty words in an hour. 

“What have you got?”

“Just Shanker.”

“Oh dear.” She laughed and Cormoran nodded in agreement. “Okay... let’s get some food and open these... I thought since we had a real dilemma, you’d want whisky.”

“Give me the receipt I’ll claim it back as expenses and I’ll square up with you.” He chuckled.

Forty five minutes later, the pair were camped out in his flat, food cartons and alcohol filled glasses strewn about them. Robin had listened to Cormoran tell a brief narrative of his history with Shanker and she’d learnt his real name was Paul.

“He doesn’t look like an Paul.” Robin observed. “I suppose Shanker suits his line of work better.”

“Well the world will know his full name when he’s up there. Charlette will be becoming Mrs Daniels afterall.”

“Shanker’s real name is Paul Daniels? Like the magician?”

“One of Britain’s best kept secrets. He did mention once someone used a Paul Daniels’ catchphrase in front of him. I’m not sure that person had a mouth left afterwards.” Cormoran said ruefully, feeling the affects of good food, alcohol and the close proximity of Robin. There it was again, her laugh, it was music to his ears. Charlotte used to laugh a lot, yet Cormoran rarely remembered making her laugh. She always laughed at something, never with someone. Her humour was not something she shared with others, her amusement was her own, it was for others only to acknowledge.

Three hours later they had five good paragraphs, though legibility was becoming a problem. With the wine gone, Robin had taken an offer of whisky. She rarely drank the stuff, usually it was more for medicinal reasons. Now, they were both definitely drunk. 

Cormoran shared more personal stories, many involving Shanker but some not. They were mostly good memories, ones he dared break his protective layer to share. It felt good to reminisce these, Robin had listened intently, her large eyes watching him. In turn, she’d share stories inspired by mentions of his own. The afternoon passed pleasantly, both felt completely at ease.

How they’d ended up kissing, neither was quite sure. There’d been more laughter, they’d found themselves looking at one another for longer periods... oh and there was the small thing of him being utterly in love with her. With alcohol levels high and his guard lowered it was no surprise that her loveliness broke him down. Somehow in the middle of it all, he’d reached out for her and kissed her. It was the most natural thing in the world to Cormoran at that moment.

They stumbled and fumbled their way to his bed. The kissing continued, hands wandering, stroking and kneading all they encountered. It was all suddenly very hot in the flat, normally there was a consistent draft from somewhere. Cormoran moaned Robin’s name against her lips, then dragged his own along her jawline and neck. The tingles from this and the scratch of his stubble had her uttering his name likewise in a breathy way that turned him on. 

Sense and the need for air popped into his mind and he pulled back just a little so they could breathe. How long they’d been kissing for he didn’t know, but he was boiling over. Though drunk and seriously aroused, he would never chance rushing things with her and ruining them. Robin’s cheeks were now a blush of red, her lips swollen and hair mussed up. She looked stunning and he was finding it hard to resist continuing. But he loved her, they needed a minute.

“Hello.” She said with a giggle. “Have we met?”  
“I don’t know what’s happened this afternoon... but I’m bloody glad it did.” He replied.  
“Well let’s see...” she chewed her lip tipsily in mock though. “You propositioned me and I came over.”  
“Did I mention this on the phone?”  
“No, we added it to the agreement, though it was inferred rather than stated.”  
“I don’t think kissing you and my wandering hands class as inference.” He laughed, giving her a quick kiss.  
“No... but it suggests we might feel the same way.... unless this was going to be the climax if your speech?”  
Cormoran pulled her to him, kissing her madly for another long minute. When he pulled back again he said.  
“Tomorrow we’re gonna finish that and it’ll be the best fucking speech ever uttered.”  
“What about tonight?” She asked with a smile.  
“You tell me...”


End file.
